


Aushilfe gesucht!

by Jelisaweta



Category: South Park
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, First Dates, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelisaweta/pseuds/Jelisaweta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Tweak Bros. Café wird eine Aushilfe gesucht. Und Mr. und Mrs. Tweak haben das perfekte Mädchen dafür gefunden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aushilfe gesucht!

**Author's Note:**

> d/n = dein Name  
> h/f = Haarfarbe  
> a/f = Augenfarbe

  
  
  
Aufgeregt zuckte der Blonde. Zu viel Druck! Wie konnten seine Eltern ihn das nur antun!? Er ganz alleine im Café und dann sollte er auch noch die neue Aushilfe einarbeiten? Zitternd hob Tweek seinen Becher voll Kaffee. Er musste sich beruhigen!  
  
Die Winterferien haben gerade erst begonnen und viele fuhren in den Urlaub. So auch die Tweaks allerdings ließen die ihren Sohn zurück, damit genug Umsatz in ihrem Laden gemacht wurde. Für zwei Wochen schließen, würde niemals in Frage kommen. Ihren blonden Wirbelwind würden sie auch nicht alleine lassen, aber es hatte sich so ein liebes und vertrauenswürdiges Mädchen als Aushilfe beworben, da wussten sie, dass sie der h/f und ihrem Sohn das Café anvertrauen konnten.  
  
Die Tür zu Tweak Bros. Café öffnete sich und Tweek zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Ein Mädchen mit h/f h/l Haaren schloss die Pforte hinter sich. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln schritt sie auf ihn zu, dabei fixierten ihre a/f Iriden seine und Tweek schoss das Rot in die Wangen. „Hey, ich bin d/n, die neue Aushilfe.“ Sie streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen und zitternd schüttelte er sie ganz kurz. Schweigend sah der Blonde sie einfach nur an. Sie blinzelte ein, zwei mal verdattert. Wollte er sich nicht vorstellen? „Eigentlich ist das der Moment, in dem du deinen Namen nennst.“ Und da war wieder das bezaubernde Lächeln der h/f.  
  
„Gah! T-tut mir Leid. Mein N-name ist Tweek.“ „Schön dich kennenzulernen.“  
Der Kaffeesüchtige schaute auf die Uhr. Gott, es war erst halb neun. Craig würde erst gegen Mittag auftauchen, um zu sehen, wie‘s ihm geht. Verloren in seinen Gedanken, bemerkte Tweek nicht, wie sich d/n auszog und ihre Sachen an die Garderobe hing.  
„Womit fangen wir an?“, fragte sie voller Tatendrang. Tweek gab ihr nach einigen Sekunden Anweisungen, die sie sofort umsetzte. D/n wischte die Tische ab, rückte Stühle ordentlich an ihren Platz und ließ sich vom jungen Tweak die Kaffeemaschine erklären. Anschließend öffnete Tweek den Laden, da es Punkt neun Uhr war.  
  
Die ersten Kunden traten ein und d/n empfing sie freundlichst und nahm die Bestellungen auf. Im Laufe des Tages kam endlich Craig und die neue Aushilfe lächelte ihn an. „Tweek, ich würde jetzt Mittagspause machen, wenn es okay ist.“ Angesprochener nickte nur und sie verschwand mit ihrer Jacke aus dem Café für die nächste halbe Stunde.   
Craig und der Blonde sahen ihr nach bis die h/f aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte schief. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Tweeks. Sie sieht echt heiß aus.“ Zuckend stammelte der junge Tweak mit rosafarbenen Wangen, dass er nicht auf d/n stehe. „Oh, und wie du das tust, mein Freund. Man kann es dir ansehen und jetzt gib mir das Übliche.“  
Craig verschwand kurz nachdem d/n wieder den Laden betrat, um wieder ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen. Wie es schien, landete heute viel mehr Geld in dem Trinkgeldglas als sonst.  
  


*

  
  
Die Woche verging wie im Flug und Tweek kam nicht drumherum, die schöne Aushilfe immer mehr zu mögen. Er erwischte sich immer wieder, wie er sie anstarrte und immer wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, schaute der Blonde schnell beschämt zur Seite.  
  
Es war 19 Uhr - Schließzeit. So machten sich die zwei jungen Erwachsenen daran, den Laden auf Vordermann zu bringen. Tweek stellte die Stühle hoch, sodass die h/f problemlos durchwischen konnte. Anschließend räumte sie Mob und Eimer ins Hinterzimmer des Ladens.  
„M-möchtest du Kaffee? Es i-ist agh noch welcher übrig.“ Aus a/f Augen sah sie ihn an und lächelte und ging zu ihm hinter die Theke. „Ja, aber nur eine halbe Tasse. Ich brauch immer viel Milch und Zucker dazu.“ Die junge Frau hielt ihm das Gefäß entgegen, damit der Blonde ihr die schwarze Flüssigkeit einschenken konnte. Zitternd machte er sich ans Werk und da seine Konzentration wieder nur der d/n galt und nicht dem Einschenken, kam es, wie es kommen musste. Tweek verzog die Kaffeekanne und der Inhalt landete auf ihrer Hand und verbrühte die zarte Haut. Zischend zogst du deine Hand mit der Tasse weg und stelltest sie auf die Theke. „Gah! D/n. Es tut mir so leid. Komm!“ Der Blonde nahm dein Handgelenk, das feucht vom Kaffee war und zog dich zum Spülbecken. Er öffnete den Wasserhahn, welcher bereits auf kalt gestellt war und zerrte deine verbrühte Hand unter den kalten Strahl. Erleichtert seufzte die h/f auf. Es tat wirklich gut.  
  
Während sie also am Becken stand und ihre Hand kühlte, holte der junge Tweak aufgebracht ein Kühlkissen mit blauem Gelee innen drin. „Argh. Hier nimm das! Noch- nochmal Entschuldigung. Es war meine Schuld! Ich-“ Eines seiner Augen zuckte wieder aufgeregt. Ihre Lippen lagen tatsächlich auf seinen und Himmel, waren die weich. Für einen Moment schien die Welt für den Blonden stillzustehen, wäre da nicht das Rauschen des Wassers aus dem Wasserhahn zu hören und Tweeks angespannt Haltung entspannte sich und er schien herunterzufahren von seiner Aufgeregtheit.   
  
Sie löste sich von ihm und lächelte: „Beruhige dich, Tweek. Es ist keine große Sache. Siehst du?“ Sie hob ihre errötete Hand hoch und wedelte mit ihr herum, „Die Hand ist noch dran. Kein Grund in Panik zu geraten.“, kicherte die h/f, die gelassen das kühle Gelkissen aus seiner verkrampften Hand nahm und es in ihre legte. „I-ich... du!“ „Ich hol nochmal den Mob.“, meinte d/n, um den verschütteten Kaffee aufzuwischen. Zurück mit besagten Utensil, sahst du Tweek an der selben Stelle in der selben Position mit dem selben Gesichtsausdruck, wie du ihn kurzweilig verlassen hattest.  
Aus seiner Trance gerissen, nahm er dir den Mob ab und wischte das bisschen Heißgetränk selber weg. Und während der Blonde alles wegräumte, machte d/n den Kaffee fertig. Als Tweak Junior zurückkam, drückte sie ihm eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee entgegen.  
  
Zu Hause angekommen, rannte Tweek zum Telefon und tippte zitternd Craigs Nummer ein. Es klingelte ein zwei Mal, bis sein schwarzhaariger Freund abnahm. „Tweek.“ „Gah! Craig, i-ich muss mit dir re-reden!“ „Tust du gerade.“, stellte Tucker nüchtern und unnötigerweise fest. „P-persönlich!“ „Chill, ich komm vorbei.“ Mit diesen Worten legte der Dunkelhaarige auf und zog sich an, damit er schnell zu seinem Freund käme.  
  
Er konnte nicht einmal klingeln, da Tweek die Tür schon aufriss. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, das wusste er, sonst wäre sein blonder Kumpel nicht so derbe aufgeregt.  
Beide gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Craig seine Jacke auf die Couch legte und sich hinsetzte. „Also, was ist passiert?“ Der Gefragte trank einen Schluck Kaffee aus seiner Thermoskanne und begann zu erzählen.   
  
„Um es kurzzufassen. D/n hat dich geküsst und du hast Angst, dass sie mehr will. Ist das richtig?“, fragte Craig der Vorsicht halber noch einmal nach. Sein Freund nickte. „Dude, mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie wird dich schon nicht auffressen, nur weil du noch Jungfrau bist.“ Zuckend antwortete Tweek: „Aber was... w- was, wenn ich sie nicht gah befriedigen kann?“ Der junge Tucker seufzte. „Schau dir ‘nen Porno an, wichs vorher oder frag einfach McCormick. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Du schaffst das schon.“ Der Chulloträger musste grinsen. Der Blonde war verwirrt, was war denn jetzt auf einmal so lustig? „Nun ja, wer hätte gedacht, dass du früher entjungfert wirst als Clyde.“  
  
  


*

  
  
Seine Zuckungen verschlimmerten sich. Blöde Aufregung. Dabei wollte er d/n doch nur nach einem Date fragen. Aber immer, wenn er sprechen wollte, kam kein einziges Wort über seine Lippen.   
„Tweek?“ „J-ja?“ „Ist irgendetwas? Du starrst so nachdenklich ins Leere.“, fragte die h/f neugierig nach. Der Blonde überlegte, wie er seine Frage am besten stellen könnte. Aber der Druck stieg schnell. Sie wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort. Nun sag endlich was Tweek!  
„Würdest du m-mit mir ausgehen?“, fragte er schnell und mit den üblichen Zucken. Sie sah seine roten Wangen und musste kichern. Und wie sie wollte! „Gerne.“   
  


*

  
  
Die nächsten zwei Dates verliefen immer nach einem Muster. Nach Feierabend trafen sich die Beiden mal bei ihm, tranken Kaffee und quatschten. D/n liebte vor allem die Geschichte, als Tweek und seine Freunde damals um den Stock der Wahrheit spielten.  
Und zu jedem Abschied küsste sie ihn innig.  
  
Doch heute würden sie zu ihrem Haus gehen, da seine Eltern aus dem Urlaub zurückkamen. Von Tweak Bros. Café machten sie sich Hand in Hand auf dem Weg zu ihr nach Hause. Es unterschied sich von der Fassade her nicht sehr von seinem Haus, abgesehen von der Farbe und der Hausnummer.  
Die h/f ließ seine Hand los, um den Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche zu kramen. Und als sie die Haustür aufschloss, musste er an das Telefonat mit Craig denken, welches sie gestern geführt hatten.   
  
„Es ist das dritte Date. Du weißt, was das heißt, oder, Tweek?“ Des Blonden Auge zuckte und er schluckte. „J-ja.“ „Ihr werdet Sex haben.“, sagte Craig monoton. „Argh. Ich weiß das, sag das nicht so!“ Ein belustigtes Schnauben war am anderen Ende der Leitung zu vernehmen. „Schnapp sie dir Tiger.“ Und damit hatte der Schwarzhaarige aufgelegt.   
  
Und schon wieder machte sich diese Nervosität in ihm breit. Heute würde es passieren. Er wird Sex mit seiner Traumfrau haben! Zu viel Druck! „Tweek kommst d-“ „Ich bin noch Jungfrau!“, unterbrach er sie und sah ihr in die a/f Iriden.  
Schweigend standen beide an Ort und Stelle und schauten einander an. Und dann lächelte d/n. Sie ging die paar Stufen hinunter und nahm seine Hand, führte ihn ins Haus und schloss die Haustür. Still zogen die Beiden Schuhe und Jacken aus und dann nahm sie wieder seine Hand und ging mit ihm ins Schlafzimmer. Die h/f deutete ihm, sich aufs Bett zu setzen und sie setzte sich neben den jungen Mann. „Tweek. Du weißt, ich liebe dich und wenn dir das zu schnell geht, musst du mir das sagen.“ Beruhigend streichelte sie mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. „Und jetzt da ich weiß, dass du noch Jungfrau bist, möchte ich es dir zeigen.“, flüsterte d/n gegen seine schmalen Lippen und kostete von ihnen.  
  
Der Kuss intensivierte sich und wurde zu einem heißen Zungenspiel und Tweek rutschte ein wenig auf seinem Platz umher. Die h/f löste sich von ihrem nervösen Freund und grinste: „Geben wir Tweek Junior doch ein bisschen Erleichterung.“ Ihre Hand schlüpfte unter den Stoff seiner Jeans, direkt in seine Boxershorts. Der Junge erzitterte ein bisschen. Ihre Finger fühlten sich eisig an, als sie sich um seine warme Männlichkeit schlingen. Sie massierten seinen Schaft und er stöhnte auf. Doch dann ließ d/n von ihn ab und stand auf. Tweeks blaue Augen schlugen auf und er sah, wie sie sich bis auf die l/f Unterwäsche auszog. Auch er zog sich seinen Sweater aus und bevor er den gänzlich über seinen Kopf ziehen konnte, küsste seine Freundin ihn schon wieder.   
Nun waren seine Jeans dran. Mit roten Wangen zog er auch die mit samt seinen Boxer aus. D/n leckte sich über die vollen Lippen und ging vor ihm auf die Knie, um ihn seine erste orale Liebe zu geben - in anderen Worten - einen Blowjob.  
  
Die Eichel war von Präejakulat bedeckt und seine Wangen machten jeder überreifen Kirsche Konkurrenz. Er versuchte seine Erregung mit seinen Händen zu verdecken, aber sie konnte ihn aufhalten. „Tweek, lass mich.“ „Aber... aber i-ich werde zu schnell kommen!“ „Zu blöd, dass du heute Nacht sehr oft kommen wirst.“ Die h/f konnte das Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Oh, er wusste ja nicht, was ihn erwarten würde.  
Mit den Händen stütze er sich auf der Matratze ab. Ihre Zunge berührte seine Spitze und der Blonde keuchte zitternd. Sie nahm so viel von ihm in ihren Mund bis ihr Würgereiz sich meldete. Tweeks Becken zuckte und schon füllte sein Samen ihre Mundhöhle. Sie schluckte und leckte die Spitze seiner Erregung sauber.  
  
Komischerweise war Tweek Junior noch halbhart. Die h/f hustete leicht nach Luft und sah zu ihm auf. Seine Erregung stand wieder wie eine Eins. „Wie oft holst du dir einen runter?“, fragte sie und leckte ein wenig Samen von den Lippen. „Gah! Ei-ein paar Mal in der Woche.“ Errötet sah er weg. Er war ja schon knuffig. Von unten bäumte sie sich auf, streckte sich ihm entgegen. Tweek Junior presste sich gegen ihren straffen Bauch. Ihre Lippen lagen erneut auf seinen und er konnte sich schmecken. Was er persönlich ziemlich suspekt fand.  
  
Anschließend stand d/n auf und kramte in ihrem Nachtschrank herum. Nach wenigen Sekunden zog sie ein kleines quadratischen Päckchen heraus. Schnell öffnete sie den Blister mit den Zähnen und streifte das Kondom Tweek über. „D/n, d-deine Unterwäsche.“ „Oh, hätte ich fast vergessen.“, kicherte seine Freundin und entledigte sich der überflüssigen Kleidung. Der Blonde sah wie gebannt dabei zu. Ihr Anblick ließ ihn das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen und er glaubte, noch nie etwas sehnsüchtiger erwartet zu haben - nicht einmal Kaffee.  
  
Eine Hand drückte seinen Oberkörper auf das große Bett. Die Angst in ihm schien wie verflogen. Sein Blut rauschte in den Ohren und sein Herz pumpte unglaublich viel Blut in die niederen Regionen. Zwei Knie platzierten sich links und rechts von seiner Hüfte. Tweek sah unsicher in die a/f von seiner Freundin. Diese lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Erregung in die Hand, um ihn zu ihren Eingang zu führen. Langsam ließ sie sich auf ihn sinken. „Gnh!“ Der Blonde presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Das Gefühl war überwältigend!  
  
Er stöhnte auf, als d/n anfing, ihre Hüften kreisen zu lassen. Sie nahm seine Hände in ihren und platzierte sie auf ihren Beckenknochen. Die h/f beugte sich vorne über und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Dann ging sie wieder in ihre Ausgangsposition und Tweeks Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft. Sie glitten ihre Seiten hinauf bis zu ihren Brüsten. Diese berührte voller Vorsicht. Er hatte gehört, dass sie sehr empfindlich sind.   
D/n stöhnte auf und begann schneller auf dem Schoß ihres Freundes zu bewegen. Dieser wollte nicht mehr liegen und richtete sich auf. Seine Lippen haschten nach ihren. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, so dass ihre Zungen wieder miteinander tanzen konnten.   
  
„D/n, i-ich ah-“ „Ich auch.“ Und ohne Vorwarnung verkrampfte sich Tweeks Körper und die h/f ritt seinen Orgasmus aus, bis sie schlussendlich selber den Klimax erreichte und der Blonde ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen. Das war das intensivste Gefühl, was er je verspürt hatte.  
  


*

  
  
Die Nacht verbrachte er bei seiner Freundin, die gerade neben ihm schlief. Und es schien unglaublich zu sein, aber war früher als sie eingeschlafen. Tweek war doch sonst durch den Kaffee manchmal tagelang wach gewesen. Vielleicht würde er ja ruhiger werden...  
  
D/n wachte gegen sieben Uhr auf, zog sich etwas an und ging in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen. Doch als sie gerade das Zimmer verlassen wollte, schreckte Tweek aus seinem Schlaf hoch und sprang mit einem: „Gah! Die Unterhosenwichtel!“ auf und suchte nach seinen Boxershorts. Seine Freundin betrachtete das Szenario etwas schockiert, da sie sich richtig erschrocken hatte, aber auch belustigt. Sie schüttelte mit den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Tweek würde sich zu Tode suchen, da sie seine Shorts trug, unter ihrem Morgenmantel.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
